User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 18
RE: 2012 Choice Awards That's great :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 can you please upload English version box art in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2? The Japanese version has to go in gallery. from 17:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Moved GBC WIki Becuase the name GameBoyColor was bugging me so much, I moved the wiki's URL here; http://gbcpedia.thegamewiki.com/wiki/GBCpedia Also, I created a GBA Wiki; http://gbapedia.thegamewiki.com/wiki/GBApedia Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: First Annual Nintendo Wiki Awards Ceremony I didn't realize you wanted to animate it. I thought the Nominations/Awards were just going to be written out in an article. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 04:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll certainly be more work. I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to devote to it, but I'll definitely help out where I can. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 04:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Image question Do you know if there is a "No image available" or "No box art available" image on the Wiki? If there isn't, would you be opposed to me uploading one? http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Why isn't editing allowed on the Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon page?Jumpman98 (talk) 21:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hey, Rocket, I know its been a while since we last talked about the editors on this wiki. Things seem to be going much more smoothly around here, but I know that you have also talked to me about how much you would like to be affiliates with other wikis. I don't know if you've already tried this, but there are plenty of Nintendo-related wikis on Wikia that are not part of the NIWA. In fact, I think I've seen a few different Star Fox wikis, for example, and they may be willing to join us. The same is true for other Nintendo franchises, such as Kirby and Animal Crossing. If they do decide to join, then we could get an even more diverse community of editors who focus on different articles, and hopefully our editors will be willing to help them out as well. Wyluca2 (talk) 01:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Wyluca2 Re: Re:Image question Cool. And as you've probably already noticed, I also listed the images here: Nintendo Wiki:No image available. I was originally just going to use the single "No Image" one, but then I decided to make it more interesting by making designs based on each console's box art. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 19:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Looks good to me, but why are there only two wikis on the template? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 08:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Colours i have add colors section to the template hardware to tell how many colours does the consoles appear in (for instance, 3DS may come in black or red and Wii might come in black or white). Is that good idea? 14:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC)